Book Two: Easter
by Devils Angel 24-7
Summary: It's Easter, and Sakura is beyond annoyed about mysterious rumors going around the village. What is this I hear about egg hunting? Do shinobi really do stuff like that? Sakura get's an extra special egg she didn't expect. Second installment of the series.


_**Book Two: Easter**_

I stared at the little paper in puzzlement.

_Dear Konoha Kunoichi,_

_You are hereby invited by the Hokage to join your fellow ninja's in a search for Easter eggs, this is an event where we presume you would like to be a participant in. Details will be explained once you arrive._

_**When:** April 4th, 9:00 A.M. Till 11:00 A.M._

_**Where: **Training grounds #5_

_We hope to see you there._

I couldn't understand why in the world the Hokage would want us to hunt for _eggs_, much less for _Easter. _I grimaced, all holidays sport a bad memory for me huh? Easter happened to be the day when the guy that I thought liked me, left... Uchiha Sasuke. I figured that after the day on Valentines, I had prolonged his stay, but only by a little, cause he left the day of Easter. In the beginning, I had thought that the Valentines Day seven years ago was a terrible one. After what had happened between Sasuke and I that day, I had ended up treasuring that memory. Then, he left on Easter, and I had begun to curse that day.

I had to admit though, I was curious, the Hokage wouldn't just gather us up to do a hunt of eggs, there is a motive behind this. I decided that I would go tomorrow, if only to sate my curiosity. I got up off my bed and went to my fridge, my stomach was growling at me. Once I got there, I saw that my fridge was cleaned out, literally, there wasn't even a crumb lying on the selves. I grumbled as my stomach growled at me again.

I put on my sandals, grabbed my wallet off the coffee table, put it in my weapon pouch, and took off out my door. As soon as I was out of my door, I heard the 'pss psp spps psss ps spp's' of gossip, normally I wouldn't mind, but there was more than usual, and the gossipers kept looking at me, then went back to their gossiping. I rolled my eyes, and went on my way, of course I would buy groceries, but I would eat out first, just to take care of my stomach.

I stepped into Ichiraku's and sat down at the last seat, cause the other's were occupied... and the people who were occupying the other seats just happened to be... gossipers. They looked over at me, put a hand to the side of their mouths -so I couldn't see what they were saying- and whispered, staring at me all the while.

"What would you like?" I snapped my attention to the smiling girl in front of me, and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Where is Ayame?"

"Teuchi-san needed me to take her place because Ayame-san has decided to go to a school." By school, I was guessing it was one of those kind's that the villagers go to once they have finished their basic schooling, I think they call it caledge, or coledge, maybe it was collage, something like that.

"What kind of school?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, she had taken a certain liking to fashion, so she's being taught how to design, er, at least I believe that is what it was." I nodded in understanding, I had heard Ayame talking about fashion a lot of the times I had come here with Naruto. "So, what would you like?"

"Uh, I don't care." she nodded and went to prepare whatever it was she was making for me.

"Hey." I turned to look at the gossiper that had talked to me.

"Yeah?"

"You are Miss Haruno right?" I nodded, as soon as I did, she turned around and whispered to her companion, who nodded in agreement to whatever the girl had said, their faces were sympathetic. How rude, I'm right here.

"I don't mean to sound harsh to you girls, but everyone has been doing that the moment I stepped out of my apartment, mind telling me what's going on?" their brows furrowed.

"You mean... you don't know?"

"Know what?" they quickly put money on the table and stood up.

"If you haven't been told, we are afraid we cannot say what is on our minds, it must be something kept from you on purpose." The girl spoke.

"And it's not hard to see why." the other girl muttered. Just as they were walking out and I was about to speak to them, the girl came back with my food.

"What is it that everyone has been gossiping about?" she looked away.

"I am sorry Haruno-san-"

"How did you know my name?" she smiled. "Right, that was a dumb question." Everyone I have met here in Konoha know who I am, one, because I was part of the team that had been betrayed by an Uchiha, two, because I was part of Team Kakshi, with the infamous Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki, three, because I was the Hokage's apprentice, and four -my least favorite reason-, was because of the amazing size of my fan group -who only liked me because of how I 'bloomed'- and because it is believed that I have either already past Tsunade, or I am just about to. "Um, are you going to tell me?"

"I am sorry Haruno-san, but Uzumaki-san made me promise not to tell you anything." I narrowed my eyes, why that little cretin- "But please, enjoy." she smiled slightly and went to the back. I started to eat, not really tasting the food as I swallowed, cause I was imagining ways to torture a blond headed idiot, and then demanding him to tell me what's going on. "Are you finished?" I was snapped out of my happy daydreams.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you finished?" the girl asked, and pointed to my bowl, I looked down and saw that it was was empty, and that I was putting an empty spoon in my mouth for about 5 minutes now.

"Oh... uh, yeah." I got out my money, paid, and left. I then went to the grocery store, and went on the hunt for food, though I steered clear of eggs -I'd see and have enough of those tomorrow. After I had check out, and headed on my way home, there were still those people whispering, and it was still about me!! I could tell by the way they kept looking at me and whispering at the same time. I was sure my forehead was covered with tick marks. As soon as I was in my home, I relaxed and put up my food, then marched straight to bed, and plopped down on the mattress, I was instantly asleep.

~^_^ O_O^_^O_O^_^O_O^_^O_O~

"If you go, I'll scream and-" I cut off as I suddenly felt that he was behind me, I knew what he was going to do now, he was going to say 'thank-you' and knock me out, just like the first time it happened, and just like all the other dreams.

"Pathetic." my eyes widened, this isn't how it's supposed to happen! Suddenly I felt a long, thin, cold, thing get pushed through my gut, all I could do was gasp, but as I pulled the air in, my body was suddenly wracked with coughing fits and along with the coughing, a bit of blood was flying out. I put my hands to the sword and broke it off as I tried to push it out of me, my eyebrows furrowed, I looked down at my body and saw that it was my 19 year old body, not my 12 year old one. As soon as the blade was out of me, I spun around, and was faced with a different Sasuke, a darker one.

His hair was more lazy, but still in it's spiky hairdo, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a purple belt that help up a purple... skirt thing, beneath the... skirt thing, were baggie pants, and some sandals. He had on arm guards, either that, or it was just a cloth, a wrap. He had no headband (slashed or of a different village) and the last thing that I took notice of, was the sword strapped to his back, well, the sword sheath, he was holding his broken sword.

"W-Why?" I whispered, while clutching at my wound.

"Because ninja's are supposed to be able to hold their own, you always drug me down, you are probably still doing so to others, you were always so annoying also, so I decided to do us all a little favor." his face turned harsh, and he stabbed the broken sword straight through my heart. I gasped and my eyes filled with tears as my body slowly descended to the ground...

~^_^O_O^_^O_O^_^O_O^_^O_O~

"_AHHHHHHH_!!" I sprang up, and clutched at the wound that wasn't there, then I stopped screaming as I looked at my bare stomach, I sighed in relief then looked around the room, a habit I have when I wake up in the middle of the night. As I looked around, I almost missed the dark figure standing in the corner, my eyes widened and I looked toward the figure, after focusing my eyes a bit, I gasped. "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_" I blinked and when I opened them, he was gone, I frantically looked around, still no sign of him, I sighed again, and laid back down on my bed. I must be somewhat half asleep still to imagine Sasuke in my room, much less here in Konoha... I sighed -again- then drifted back off to sleep, this time, I had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I awoke to my alarm clock buzzing at me. I groaned and looked at the clock, it read 8:30 A.M. Why was my alarm clock set to wake me up so early on a Sunday? Suddenly the note popped up in my head. Oh, that's right, the... _Easter Egg Hunt _is today. I rolled my eyes and shifted out of bed, I then proceeded to stumble towards the bathroom, and wake myself up with a semi-cold shower.

Once I had finished getting ready, I strapped on my weapon pouch, and took off. Once I arrived at the training grounds, I saw everyone else there, plus some. There was Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, Captain Yamato, Kurenai-sensei, Tsunade-sensei, Jiraiya, and Iruka-sensei, what shocked me somewhat, was that the sand siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were there, even their sensei (Who can't really be considered that anymore) Baki-sensei was there.

"Uh... Hi guys." they all turned their attention to me and smiled.

"Hey! We weren't sure you were going to show up!" Naruto yelled to me as he hugged me, I pushed him off with a roll of my eyes.

"And why wouldn't I?" he looked down, the smile instantly off his face.

"I, you know... today isn't exactly one of the day we are happy for." I looked away from everyone.

"Yeah..." I mumbled back, after a few seconds, I looked back at everyone and plastered a smile to my face. "Well, I don't know why we are hunting for small, boiled ovals, but, you said you would explain... speaking of explaining," I turned my gaze to a curious Naruto. "What is this rumor that is spreading around, that nobody is aloud to tell me because you forbid them to?"

"I uh..." he looked around, and sent a pleading look at everyone, but nobody helped him, most of them just smirked at his predicament.

"Well, Naruto?"

"Uh... you'll find out soon enough."

"N-" I was interrupted by Tsunade speaking.

"Well, I think it's time to explain why you guys will be looking for eggs." we all nodded. "Well I decided-"

"You need help with papers or something don't you?" I asked bluntly. She looked somewhat guilty before she protested.

"No! Let me explain! And don't interrupt me again!!" she took a calming breath before she spoke once again. "Now, I decided to have a little game. Inside each egg, are holograms, each of which are hints leading to the next egg. You can not move on to the next egg, unless you find the one before it, because they only appear after your fingers have picked up the previous one. You have an hour in a half to find them all, good luck."

"Wait, why are we doing this, what's the point of searching for eggs?" Tenten asked.

"Well, it varies on how many you got in the short amount of time. Everybody will split into their natural team... er, well, the ones they had up until they were 16... anyways, as a team, you have to find all the eggs, and each team has their own searching spot-"

"You said that as soon as our fingers touched the egg, that the next would appear, that makes no sense if there are at least three to five of us in each group." Temari broke in.

"I was getting to that part. While each team has their own spot to search, each and every person has his/her own eggs to find to add up to the final count, you can only see your own eggs, you can not see anyone's eggs till the final count."

"What are the prizes for winning?" Ino asked.

"You'll see. Now, come forth, and grab an egg." there were suddenly 5 large eggs in front of her, each of the sensei walked up, grabbed an egg, and brought it back. "These will tell you which training grounds to go to."

"How will it tell us?" Hinata spoke. "If we have certain eggs assigned to each and every one of us, then how come we just had the choice to chose a training ground? What if the one we picked up led us to a training ground that was meant for another team?"

"The eggs have all been placed, but none of them has been assigned to anyone yet. When you open the egg, there will be a scroll on one side of the egg, and on the other end, there will be at least six needles, the needles are connected to the eggs in the training ground that the scroll speaks of, if you prick your finger on the needle, and let the blood roll down to the bottom, you will then have some eggs that are assigned to the needle. Now, I'm done explaining everything, now go!" we all opened our eggs, pricked our fingers, and walked to the training grounds we were assigned to.

As soon as we walked into the clearing, I saw a light shining in the forest surrounding us, I looked around, curious to see if anyone else had seen it, but they were all staring at something else, all within the forest. I looked back at the shining thing, and walked towards it, on my guard, I was not sure what it was, or if it was a trap, so I kept a hand by my weapon pouch. Once I got to the shining thing, I instantly felt stupid, it's no wonder they didn't see this glowing thing, and that they were all staring at different places into the forest. I was staring at an egg, so this is the start of the search, I bet that the rest wont glow, this one probably only did so to direct each of us away from each other...

I picked it up, and the glow instantly dissipated, I looked closer at it, there was a jutsu placed upon it, I tried to break it in half, but it didn't work. The egg felt like it was a thin piece of glass, so why wasn't it breaking from even the slightest of pressure? I thought about the jutsu again, I wonder... I threw the egg at a tree at the other side of the clearing, watching as it shattered, then what looked to be a hologram drew up from the broken glass... they were numbers. I ran the numbers through my mind, and came up with nothing. I furrowed my eyebrows.

I stood there for a few minutes, and just as I gave up and turned around, my mind supplied me with a map of Konoha, and in my minds eye, I drew numbers above and around the map... the numbers from the egg was longitude and latitude. I took off to the next spot. As soon as I was there, I looked around, considering we aren't 5-8 years old, the eggs will be hidden for someone who would actually know where to look, yet, it would be hidden even harder, because we are shinobi.

Actually, now that I think about it, it should be pretty easy to locate. The eggs have jutsu on them, therefore, although the chakra that created the jutsu would be hidden, that's exactly what would give it away. I soon found out the flaw in hiding your chakra... everything has chakra, the trees, the earth, everything. When you are searching for a chakra to find a person, and said person is hiding it, then you wont find that person, cause you are looking for his/her chakra. However, the flaw in this logic that nobody seemed to ever think of, was that when somebody is hiding his/her chakra, there would be a spot of chakra missing from the chakra of the earth, or the forest, or wherever he/she was hiding because he/she would be unknowingly hiding that one spot of chakra in the forest, or the earth, or wherever.

I smiled slightly, instead of searching for the egg, I searched for the missing chakra. As soon as I spotted it, I walked over to the tree, put my finger up to the tree and pressed a little, the egg then showed through the little patch from my finger print I made in the tree. Now that I had the spot of where it was, I flicked the wood beneath it lightly, blowing a hole in the tree. I sighed, no matter how light I flick something, it always ends up to be fatal, or someone would end up with a very big bruise. I picked the egg up off the ground, then tossed it at a tree, and got the numbers I needed.

I took off towards the next location, every minute that passed I became more and more bored, around my eighth egg, I was ready to give up, not because I was having trouble, quite the opposite actually, but because I was bored out of my mind. My boredom passed quickly by the ninth egg, and I was on high alert as I heard a twig snap under someones weight, I whipped around with a kunai poised.

"Come out whoever you are." I demanded, when nothing happened I threw the kunai at the missing chakra, listening to the 'clink' sound as it hit a defending blade, I raced over to the spot that the being was at, but the second before I got there, it was somewhere else, I brushed it off as going in the wrong direction, and headed to where it was. Again, the missing chakra moved, back to where I had thought I had originally spotted the being. Okay, so I wasn't off in my directions, this person was playing with me. I narrowed my eyes and headed to where the being was, but I stopped halfway, and turned and raced back to where I had been not a half-second ago, and this time, I got to see the blur of the person that was messing with me, all I knew was that it was a man by the shape of his body.

Before I could spot the location the man was next, I felt that he was behind me, breathing down my neck, making me stiffen up. His hand came up and ghosted over my arms, making his way to my shoulders. He then grasped my waist length braid lightly.

"It's longer." he mumbled, something about his voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. His hand moved to my cheek, grazing it. "Softer, more defined, less round." my insides started to quiver with slight fear, was he a stalker? And from the way he could sneak up on me, and as fast as he was, I couldn't defend myself as well as I normally could. His hands trailed from my cheek, down to my arms once again, then he grasped my hands. "Dainty, feminine, longer." my legs started to shake, this man, he was so familiar. While I was slightly afraid of what could happen, I was even more afraid of the fact that I felt I knew him, and that I knew he could kill me, and that something happened between us years ago. As my legs collapsed, and I was on my knees, he knelt down with his legs parted around my own.

"W-Who are you?" I asked as his hands trailed up my arms, then down my sides, and wrapped around my waist, pressing into my stomach, feeling around.

"Stronger, more fit." I could guess he was referring to the time when I was 13-14 and younger, when all I was known for was my smarts, and my body had... to put it lightly, lacked strength needed to complete missions, or anything that normal ninja's could. His hands went back to my hips, and down my legs to my ankles, then started rubbing back up and down my legs. "Taller, thicker, less scrawny." his hands grabbed my shoes and took them off, then grasped the clean skin of my feet, feeling around. "Firm, yet soft... hm..." most ninja's don't make it a habit to lotion regularly, I may be a ninja, and I may not care much for being feminine like all the village girls, but there is one thing that always bothered me about being a ninja, and that was having my skin feel coarse.

"What are you doing?" I referred to everything he was noting about me, but he ignored me, and slid his hands from my feet, up my legs to my hips, up the sides of my body, then stopped above my left breast... directly over my heart.

"Heartbreak," he read out to me, something that I knew to be impossible to feel, did I know this guy personally? Was someone playing tricks on me? Laughing at my despair? "Love for many, want for someone who left you-" I tried to turn around and find out who this guy was, but his right hand stayed on my shoulder, and made sure I stayed facing forward. "Trust towards your friends, fear of your father," I started shaking under his hands, how did he know so much about me? "Angry about your friends keeping a secret from you," I think he was referring to the rumor that no one will tell me. "Anticipation to find out who I am, and lastly, although you lie to everyone around you, you know that you still love the boy who left you. And although you do not know, or think it is now a lost cause for him, you still hold hope, that maybe he will return, if not for you, for all the friends he left behind, for Konoha, and especially for your friend Naruto." I knew he couldn't read my mind, he must have been eavesdropping when I was confiding in my friends.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered. I felt his head fall on my shoulder, and slid my eyes over to get a glimpse at him, but all I saw was black hair with a blue tint, I cleared my throat. "Answer me." my voice wavered slightly in my demand. He brought his head off my shoulder, and brought his lips to my ear.

"It is not what I want from you, but what you chose to take from me." with that, he kissed my temple, and I felt his non-chakra presence completely disappear. I stayed sitting on my knees for about 10-15 minutes, then looked at my watch and my eyes widened, I have 20 minutes left!! While I didn't really want to do this in the first place, I do have to wonder what the prize would have ended up being. I quickly stood, and took off to where the long forgotten egg was, got it, and proceeded to finish what I was doing before the creep came up to me. I got the last egg, telling me to go back to training grounds #5, when I got there, I had 5 minutes to spare.

"I got to the last egg." I announced.

"I know." Tsunade said with a smile, at my confused face she explained. "With every egg you broke, a small glass egg appeared here." She pointed to the ground that showed varying amounts of eggs in a line, all of the eggs were under a name. There were 25 under mine, and I didn't take the time to look at the others eggs, cause I couldn't care less.

After the 5 minutes I had spared, the rest came into the clearing, looking at me with barely hidden excitement, I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Alright, as it appears, team 7, or team Kakashi, however you would like to say it, has won, with Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato getting all of them, Naruto getting the first one, the obvious one," I already knew that Naruto probably wouldn't have gotten very far considering he didn't know anything considering longitude and latitude... "And Sakura missed only one."

"What? My last egg told me to come back, even _you _told me I had gotten them all. How could I have missed one?"

"Okay, let me specify, you got every single one of the eggs that added up to the total count of your team, however, there was an extra special egg that was out there, that you missed. And because you hadn't known about the egg, we will give you a break, and you have no time limit in finding this egg, the only hint you have, is that the egg is around the area which you were searching. Now go and find the egg." I furrowed my eyebrows, I could plainly see the mischief in her eyes, what was she planing? I turned and walked to the area I was previously searching. After about 30 minutes I gave up and turned around to leave, but stopped dead in my tracks, freezing as I saw a man across the field from me.

This man had black hair with a blue tint, it was spiky in the back, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a purple belt that help up a purple... skirt thing, beneath the... skirt thing, were baggie pants, and some sandals. He either had on arm guards, or it was just a cloth, a wrap. He had no headband (slashed or of a different village) and he had a sword on his back. This man had markings on his face, he had yellow squiggly lines on each cheek, and two red dots above and below both of them. On his hands were the exact same design.

"S-Sasuke?" all of a sudden, instead of across the clearing from me, he was only inches from my face.

"What about my -kun?" his voice, I know that voice, it sounds like- I gasped.

"You... you were the one from earlier..." he smirked.

"Of course, if anyone else touched you the way I had, probably wouldn't have his hands attached to his body anymore." I narrowed my eyes for the umpteenth time today.

"Hey! You no longer have a say in how, or who can touch me, in any way, shape, or form!" I protested.

"And why wouldn't I?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That relationship ended 7 years ago, on this exact day!"

"Which is why I chose this day to reveal myself to you, cause it is the exact same day I left."

"You can't expect things to go back to the way they were before, if you do than you-"

"I don't, and I know the consequences of what I did, but it doesn't mean we can't try to-"

"And what makes you think I want to try? That I even want you back." his smirk returned.

"Cause I am completely irresistible, especially to you."

"Oh wow, you are so confident of yourself, what if I told you that you are not as desirable as you think you are?" his smirk widened.

"Lets test that shall we?" he bent down, put his hand on my neck, and brought his lips directly in front of mine. He grazed his lips across mine, I tired to draw myself closer to him, but he moved back, me stepping with him, he then brought his lips fully against mine, but right when I was about to take it one step further, he pulled back with a smirk, and I glared at him. "Are you sure I'm not that desirable?"

"Shut up." I then grabbed at the back of his neck, and pulled him down to my lips, kissing him, hard. Instead of bending down to my head and a half shorter length of him, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and brought me up to his height. After our kissing session was done, we pulled back from each other.

"Now, since you have 'found' me, I think it's time you show Tsunade that you have found your special egg." so that's what the excited and mischievous looks in their eyes meant, they knew Sasuke was here... wait a minute... is this the rumor going around, I sighed, probably. Then I looked back at him, and suddenly realized what the markings were for, I laughed lightly, and grabbed his hand.

"Okay, come on." we then started walking back to the training grounds, as we got closer, I heard little bits of conversation, but I didn't know who it was that was speaking.

"Why are- He doesn't- No, he- In a few months, Sakura's father-" I stiffened, and started walking faster. "How could you do- What are you talking about? She doesn't- What is wrong with-" as we walked into the clearing, everyone was suddenly quiet.

"What about my father?" I demanded, everyone looked to each other, then back at me, not speaking. "What about my father is going to happen in a few months?" I demanded even louder, then Tsunade spoke up.

"Sakura... I don't know how to tell you this, but," she looked me dead in the eye with complete seriousness. "....Your father is coming back to Konoha."


End file.
